Buy Me
Proceleon's second creepypasta. Buy Me I saw him on the shelf, just sitting there like all the others. I wouldn't have bought him had I seen him any other day, but I felt he was different, like he was asking me to pick him up. I felt his sad eyes looking at me, his soft hands almost stroking my skin with delight. I knew I'd made a good choice. I called to it with all my will, never knowing if it would come. To my surprise, it heard my cries and approached me. It reached for me like I'd been waiting for one of them to all my life, it held me close, it genuinely held me! It took me back to the rest of its kind. I knew I'd made a good choice. Days passed with my new best friend and we grew ever closer. I'd let him play with my other friends, but I felt he didn't like it, like he only wanted me. I led my hand over his face and traced the linked teeth around his mouth, asking him questions he seemed to know the answers to. However, he didn't seem to remember where he came from, or how he got onto that shelf, all he knew was… me. Just me. It revealed to me its secrets while no others of its kind were present. Its curious nature came as a surprise to me but I tried to play along, but the others it kept made me suspicious. How many others did this thing, this human, have? Could I trust them? How long would it be until one of them replaced me? I had to do something so that it could only be me… Just me. I placed him by my bed that night; he seemed happy with me, but something seemed to be on his mind. I worried about him and whatever was troubling him, but it would have to wait until morning. For now I needed sleep. I heard the cries of the night for the first time, I remember, the swift chirping of the bats and the call of a lone crow. How beautiful they sounded against the cold darkness. But there was something else, something louder, calling to me; what they were I did not know, but they wanted me to join them. I felt satisfied that night... I awoke to find my new best friend exactly where I left him; not an inch to the left, not an inch to the right. I took him to show my father right away, but my mother said that Dad had left for work and wouldn't be back for some time. As I returned to my room, I was shocked to see most of my other plush dolls had been destroyed. I didn't notice it when I woke up - I was too excited to show Dad my new best friend - but now that I could get a proper look at my own room, I could see the damage that had been done. My mother called me from downstairs, telling me to get ready for school. Nothing could have prepared me for what was to come. Humans, thousands of them, all running around and being noisy. My poor ears could hardly take it. It kept me in its backpack as it went through the day, but I could hear its voice; it was communicating others of its species, I could make out at least three different human voices all speaking together. It was terrifying... A friend asked me if they could come to my house for the evening; I said yes, and even invited a few others round if they wanted to come. We got back to my place and I put him out of harm's way, apologizing as I did. Nothing was the same when it left. I watched them playing games and having fun together, as if I were never in the room. the ruckus continued for hours until the other humans had to leave, at which point it took me back and everything was back to normal… almost. My friend told me about an amazing man who went on a journey with his pet; He wanted to know about all the animals of the world, and his pet dragon was there to help him. I was inspired to follow in his footsteps, to try and do the same thing. I asked my parents if I could have a pet of my very own… they said I couldn't… not until I was ten. As the years went by, the human seemed to distance itself from me more and more. It focused on getting its pet, and discovering these 'video games' it liked to play. The nights called to me, louder and louder, just calling to me every night. Eventually, the human's tenth birthday came… and my life changed forever. I went down to the pet shop after waking up late -- or rather, I ran down since it was nearly midday - the shop specialized in reptiles by the looks of things, they only had two lizards and a turtle by the time I got there, but I wasn't really a reptile person. I asked if the shop had any mammals for me, and it turned out that they did - a lonely mouse. I suspected that the mouse was intended for some horrible purpose, so I took it off their hands. It completely ignored me once that creature came in! Its tiny feet and its fluffy cheeks. It took my playtime, my human away from me. Eventually, the human's parent asked it whether it wanted to keep me… the human said no. Before I knew it, the parent had put me into a black bag and thrown me out into the alley, never to be played with again. I felt myself changing that night, something kept calling me, keeping me awake. My eyes turned red from my newfound insomnia, I could see what people were carrying thanks to my nighttime friends, and my body dark and cursed. There was now only one thought going through my head - that human, that child… it needed to go. Throughout my journey, I keep seeing him; sometimes he's simply watching me, sometimes he's searching for his brethren; other lost or abandoned puppets and dolls. I cannot escape him, I cannot avoid his sight, every time I sleep, I hear him asking me why he was left. If you manage to get hold of him, don't let him stay with you; if you do, you'll just stand in his way and that makes you a target. His life began as I threw him out of mine. He searches for me as I run. His name is Banette, and he's after me... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story